Star vs the forces of evil oneshots
by FantazyFangirl13
Summary: A collection of oneshots now keep in mind not all are starco but mostly of them hehe!
1. 1 Mewberty part 2 (starco week 3)

Hey guys! FantazyFangirl here! just call me Fangirl13. Anyway this is my first Fanfic. Any comments is welcome even comments like "Fuck u. u suck!" is well appreciated :) Anyway not all prompts for the starco week is here (cause im a lazy ass) byeeeeeee!

Star vs the forces of evil belong to Daron Nefcy and the Star crew.

"She's been there for 6 days Glossaryck!" Marco argued at the magical deity of the book of spells.

"Yes Marco and she'll be there for a few more days! Until the princess is ready."

Marco thought hard and long… What could he use to bribe Glossaryck? The idea struck him!

Night came by and Marco was 'sneaking' in Star's bedroom. He was about to open the door until…

"Well! My boy Marco! You just won't give up won't you?" Glossaryck said.

"Of course not! Maybe I can have a trade?" Marco's tone brought curiosity to the flying blue creature.

"What's your prize Marco Diaz?"

"Pudding."

With that single word Glossaryck's stomach grumbled. It was longing for love and care. It was longing for pudding, yet he has a job to do for Star butterfly or else if he fell for this pudding… Something really horrible might occur.

"Yeah sorry Marco but it's really important for Star to stay in her room." Glossaryck explained eyeing the pudding.

"Ugh fine!" Marco angrily stomped back.

"I need to know how Star is!" He shouted at the emptiness of his room hoping it would give him an answer. "If I can't enter her door… I'll just enter her window!"

He opened his window and climbed up his roof and carefully went to the other side where Star's window is located.

"Being a chivalry knight are we Marco?" Glossaryck said while floating over Marco's head.

"Wahhhh!!!" Marco shouted shocked at Glossaryk while trying not to fall. "You almost killed me!"

"You know I'd never do that with all my love for you." Glossaryck said.

"You're being creepy again. Stop." Marco looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry my boy! I can't! It's one of the few things that make me!" Glossaryk cheered.

"Yea… Whatever." I was about to open the door but then…

"You really wanna go in?" This time Glossary k used a serious tone.

"Yes. I wanna know how Star is. She's been there for a week!" Marco answered.

Glossaryk stared at Marco… "It'll be a big mistake for you but maybe a gift for her."

"What do you mean?" Marco is confused.

"It's your choice. You can go in or you can go back. What will happen to you and to her is dependant upon your choice." Glossaryck magically opened Star's window. It was really dark in her room.

"What will happen If I go there?" Marco asked now frightened but still determined.

"I do not know Marco my boy. Its all up to you. Bye now!" Glossaryck disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm going in." Marco jumped in Star's room carefully. He barely can see anything.

"Star?" Marco whisper shouted "Star? It's me Marco! Star…" He heard something whisper "Star?"

"Maaaaarco?" Marco heard Star whisper but it seems coming from everywhere.

"S-star?" Now he's scared as heck.

"Tag! You're it!" Star said in a creepy voice he sure heard before…

"Shit… Mewberty!" Marco ran to the window… but… It's locked! "Glossaryck! Let me out! Glosaryck! Glossaryck!" He kept shouting but there's no blue little guy…

"Marco! Why aren't you chasing me?" Star cooed.

Marco hid in a corner hoping she wouldn't find him. It is very dark.

"Marcooooo! You don't want tag? Ok! How about hide and seek? I'm it! If I find you…you have to do something for me." Marco could almost feel her smirk. "10 seconds Marco. Hide."

Where could he hide?!?!

"1"

Under the bed?

"2"

No!!! Aquarium?

"3"

Corner…?

"4"

Think Marco think!

"5"

Why I this like a fucking horror movie?!?!

"6"

What would happen if she finds me?

"7"

Why am I just standing?!?!

"8 tick tock Marco"

Closet!!!!!!!!!

"9"

I am safe.

"10"

I am dead.

"Where are you Marcoooo Diaaaaz?!?! Ok… So it wouldn't be too unfair. I have one minute to find you!"

Star looked. Under the bed? Nope! Aquarium…? Nope! Corner!?!? Nope!!! "Where are you Marcooo?!?!" Think Star… Wait why is this like a horror movie?!?! Where… Wait… Closet!

"Knock knock Marco! I'm coming!" Star flew going to the closet.

"Shit I'm dead…" Marco whispered to himself.

Star opened the door with her wand and there she saw Marco. He's sitting and shivering.

"Marco are you cold?" Star asked worried.

"Aaaah!" Marco jumped back further from the insecticide Star who's much bigger…

"Or scared…" Marco saw Star land softly and sat Dow with her head in her knees… Marco the heard her whimpering…

"Star? I'm sorry… Look I'm not scared of you but rather of what you'll do…" Marco carefully approached her.

Marco just sat there in front of Star… Not knowing what to do. Marco just stared… Then Star moved. She tilted her head to the side. Staring at a blank wall.

"I'm sorry Marco…" Star then looked at his eyes.

"Yea it's-"

Marco was cut off. Star moved forward towards Marco and kissed him. Marco kissed back. Marco was shocked but he lost all his thoughts and was just there enjoying Star and her lips. It felt like it means something deeper. Something he felt before but not for her. It felt magical. It seems like it's perfect. Nothing but him and Star. It was perfect.

Marco opened his eyes and saw Star. Not Mewberty Star. Star with her long flowing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Star." Hey Star?!?! What kind of dummy would say that?!?! I'm so dumb.

"hehe… Hey Marco. Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and I just-"

"I love you Star." It took long enough but he finally said it without messing up.

Star was silent. Contemplating what just happened…

"I love you too Marco."

"Well that was quite a show." Glossaryck said behind Marco which shocked the two lovebirds.

"GLOSSA-" Marco was cut off when Star placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this. GLOSSARYCK! I SWEAR BY MEWNI I WILL SHOVE YOU DOWN AND THE BOOK ON THE TOILET!!!!!!" Star screamed chasing Glossaryck who is just amused.

"That's my girl." Marco said.

Thanks for reading!


	2. 2 Solar AU (Starco week 3)

Sup FFangirl13 here! thank you so much for 1k reads! WTH?!?! thank you for the 4 hearts and I think it was 2 bookmarks? dunno but thanks.

Reviews:

Guest: holy mcsizzle thanks!!!!

Star vs the forces of evil belong to Daron Nefcy and the Star crew.

"Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!" A little girl about the age of 11 was pointing what seems to be a childish wand all over the place.

"Miss may I ask where the ice cream is?" A little boy approached.

"What good deed may the princess of Mewni serve to a humble citizen?" The girl huffed her chest and was standing in a sort of epic way.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Well I'm only Star Butterfly a magical princess from another dimension!" Star said proudly.

"Are you that weird 5th grader with no friends?" The boy asked curiously.

"Whaaaaaaaa? Of course I have friends! I'm just too busy saving this dimension!" Star explained.

"Saving from what?" The boy asked curiously.

"Monsters of course duh!" Star said as if it was the most obvious answer. "Now if you don't mind I must be leaving! I'm facing my greatest enemy of all… School! Ok now byeeee!!!" Star cheerily hopped away.

"She's weird… Ooh Ice cream!" The boy ran the opposite direction pursuing his great dream of ice cream!

Star attended school and it was just the same boring day… Her greatest enemy seems to be boredom rather than monster… Recess couldn't come any sooner. The the bell rang signaling recess.

Star Butterfly was looking around while eating her deliciously baked muffin made by her mom. She must be alert in case any monsters attacks!

"Well look at what we have here! Our little weirdo!" A boy with really gelled hair approach Star… His hair seems like it has horns.

"Tom…" Star can't believe that this guy was once her crush! He was one heck of a demon. "What do you want?!?!"

"How bout' you show everyone how much of a loser you are?" His goon smirked.

"Shut up Candle!" Tom shouted.

"Sorry Tom…"

"Now-umph!" Tom fell and above him was a boy with brown hair and red hoodie.

"Ferguson!" The little hoodie boy said.

"What the!" Tom was covered up in dirt and mud! "You're gonna pay for this you punk!"

"Look big guy! I didn't mean it! It's just my friend-" Sol was cut off by Tom's fist.

"Well that serves you right for messing with me. Weirdos. You know you and Star could get along considering you're both disgusting! I know who you are… Safe kid." Tom snickered. Everyone laughed at Star and Sol then everyone left except them.

Star was still in shock while Sol was trying to ease the pain.

"You!" Star shouted aggressively.

"What now?!?!"

"Of all the times you could attack me evil emperor Sol why now?!?! Can't you and your monsters wait?!?!" Star complained not even bothering to help Sol stand.

"You know that's what gets you into trouble like this! Your weird wild imagination!" Sol shouted.

"I'm used to trouble okay! At least I have an imagination! Unlike you you're just so down to earth safe kid!"

"Well I'm sorry Star but Mewni does not exist nor does monster! At least i can differentiate reality from illusions!"

"Those were not illusions!"

"Maybe not to you cause your crazy!"

"I am not crazy!"

"yes you are! You think you have this happy place which you could live and be a princess! You think earth needs protection and that protection is you but you can't even protect yourself! I'll put an end to your craziness! Right here right now!" Sol aggressively grabbed Star's wand and broke it in half…

Star gasped "What… What did you do?!?!"

"I-I… I put an end into this shenanigan of yours! Look Star people are going to hurt you they think you're weird… They won't understand who you really are… The special you!" Sol explained.

"You really are evil now aren't you?" Star said before running away… Her audible sobs made Sol regret what he has done…

"I've made a big mistake…" Sol hurriedly went home. He was gasping for air when he arrived at he's home. He's parents were asking why he's in such a condition but Sol didn't even mind the question and went straight to his room to grab something from his drawer. He then knocked at the door of his neighbour.

"Sol? Why are you here?" A short but muscly man was in front the doorway.

"Mr Butterfly may I ask where Star is?" Sol politely asked.

"Upstairs… In her room. Why?" River looked at Sol suspiciously.

"I just wanna talk to her…" Sol was trying to not make an eye contact… That man is intimidating.

"Go."

Sol hurriedly went into Star's room when her doorway was blocked by a elegant woman with blue hair.

"Sol… Why is she crying?" Moon asked gently yet with a sharp edge in it.

"How'd you -"

"She went straight for her room not even bothering to kiss her father nor even get food. She's either sad mad or worst… Both." Moon said maintaining her gaze at the young boy.

"I think I was the uhh… Both?" Star's father might be intimidating but her mother is in a different level of scary.

"I want to know why."

"I…" Can he even say it? Oh well… At least he lived long eleven years… "I broke her wand."

"What?" Moon's masked was removed she was shocked… Not anymore that calm voice but a seemingly to be broken voice…

"I broke it…" This is it…

"Sol Diaz! I put my daughter's safety into your hands and this is what you did to her?!?! I know it's all too much to ask but please understand her condition!" Moon was devastated… And mad…

"What condition?!?! This is why she cries every night! People think she's crazy! People think she's weird! Even her own mother thinks she lost her mind when the truth is she's special! I don't believe any of her stories but she has something non of us can't even grasp! Her heart is so big and kind! She's so innocent and she has her imagination and here we are seeing the world nothing but everything that's bad in it but she sees differently! She think that this world is great! In reality she's just more of a person than all of us!" Sol was tearing up… This was everything what Star really is… She's no weirdo… She's this amazing Star Butterfly… She really does seem from another dimension.

"Sol?" A sweet little voice said from behind Moon.

"S-star?" Now he's just embarrassed…

"Mom… Can you prepare us food? Sol… Come in…" Star simply said. All Marco could do was follow.

"Uhmm Star… I just… You know…" Welp! He's totally screwed…

"I heard everything… Is that what you really think of me?" Star just plainly stared at Sol… No big smile or hugs just looking…

"Yes…"

Suddenly arms wrapped around Sol…

"Thank you." Sol could almost feel Star's smile.

"Anyway I wanna ask… How do you even think of this everything? Don't tell me it's from Sailor Moon! There's no Mewni there!" Sol half joked.

"Would you take me seriously if I say the truth?" Sol just nods "Well… Not all of it are… My creation. They were from an experience… Or dream. They all seem so real. Not only that! One time I saw Grandma Eclipsa say something weird and something awesomely weird happen! This rip like thing appeared in front of her!" Star seems so excited… For a moment Sol thought she was all making this up again but she was serious.

"So what you're saying you're actually… Magical?!?!" Sol said in astonishment.

"Yes!"

What they didn't know is that a pair of eyes were watching everything unfold right in front of him.

 **So... got a little out of the au there... anywho! THIS IS MY WRITING! lol kidding. oh and by the way i take requests. So it's your choice if you want to be very specific of the details or just give me an idea and let me go ceay cray with it. Still sorry if this au isnt the same as others... I always believed in magic. ( Yea cause Im magical!) Lol.**


End file.
